The present invention relates to a process of treating dried fruits, dates in particular, and, more particularly, to a process of improving the appearance and market value of sloughed dates and other dried fruits.
Dates are considered one of the most profitable fruits. High quality dates are sold by growers at 5-6 U.S. $ per kilogram.
Medjoul dates, for example, are considered the most profitable date variety in Israel.
Presently about 50% of Medjoul dates that are grown in the Jordan Valley and Bet-Shean Valley in Israel suffer from the sloughing phenomenon. The damage in Israel alone is estimated at 4 million dollars per year.
There is evidently a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a process of improving the appearance and market value of sloughed dates and other dried fruits.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a process for the elimination of sloughing in dates in generally and especially in Medjoul dates.
Without being bound by any theory in particular, it is believed that sloughing is due to a series of enzymatic reactions taking place in the fruit, which are highly influenced by the climacteric factors prevailing at the time of fruit maturation and ripening, which factors contribute to the enzymatic processes, which lead to sloughing. Such factors are evidently difficult to control and hence post-sloughing unsloughing process is in need and is provided by the present invention.
While reducing the present invention to practice it was uncovered that the process of the present invention, as is further described in detail hereinafter, also improves the coloration and brightness of dates and hence may be used to improve these qualities, as well as sloughing, in other dried fruits, such as, but not limited to, raisins, dried figs, dried papaya, dried prunes, dried mango, dried apricot, dried peach and dried apple.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a process of improving the appearance of a dried fruit, the process comprising subjecting the dried fruit to underpressure at a value and a time period sufficient for, and effective in, improving the appearance of a dried fruit.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the process further comprising wetting the dried fruit prior to said subjecting the dried fruit to said underpressure.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments wetting is effected by spraying the dried fruit with an aqueous solution.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments wetting is effected by dipping the dried fruit in an aqueous solution.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments wetting is effected by subjecting the dried fruit to an aqueous solution.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the aqueous solution contains at least one sugar.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the process further comprising drying the dried fruit following said wetting the dried fruit and prior to said subjecting the dried fruit to said underpressure.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments drying the dried fruit is at ambient temperature.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the process further comprising drying the dried fruit following said subjecting the dried fruit to said underpressure.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments drying the dried fruit following said subjecting the dried fruit to said underpressure is under air flow at a temperature of 30xc2x0 C.-80xc2x0 C.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said air flow is at 0.5-400 meters per minute.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said value of said underpressure is 1-750 mm Hg.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said time period is between 0.5-60 minutes.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said underpressure is applied to said dried fruit while rotating or rocking the dried fruit.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said dried fruit is a date.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said dried fruit is selected from the group consisting of raisins, dried figs, dried papaya, dried prunes, dried mango, dried apricot, dried peach and dried apple.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments improving the appearance of the dried fruit comprises deepening coloration.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments wetting is effected by dipping the date in an aqueous solution.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments improving the appearance of the dried fruit comprises reducing or eliminating sloughing.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments improving the appearance of the dried fruit comprises removing sugar spots.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments improving the appearance of the dried fruit comprises reducing or eliminating sloughing, deepening coloration and increasing brightness.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a process of unsloughing a date, the process comprising subjecting the date to underpressure at a value and a time period sufficient for, and effective in, unsloughing the date.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the invention described below, the process further comprising wetting the date prior to said subjecting the date to said underpressure.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments wetting is effected by spraying the date with an aqueous solution.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments wetting is effected by deeping the date in an aqueous solution.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments wetting is effected by subjecting the date to an aqueous solution.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said aqueous solution contains at least one sugar.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the process further comprising drying the date following said wetting the date and prior to said subjecting the date to said underpressure.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments drying the date is at ambient temperature.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments the process further comprising drying the date following said subjecting the date to said underpressure.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments drying the date following said subjecting the date to said underpressure is under air flow at a temperature of 30xc2x0 C.-80xc2x0 C.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said air flow is at 0.5-400 meters per minute.
According to still farther features in the described preferred embodiments said value of said underpressure is 1-750 mm Hg.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said time period is between 0.5-60 minutes.
According to still further features in the described preferred embodiments said underpressure is applied to said date while rotating or rocking the date.
The present invention successfully addresses the shortcomings of the presently known configurations by providing a process of improving the appearance and market value of sloughed dates and other dried fruits.